gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Manana
Does anyone think the GTA IV Manana also might resemble a Chevrolet Monte Carlo?Fast Lane 23:34, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Liberty City Stories Does anyone think the front of the Manana looks like a 1995-1999 Chevrolet Cavalier? I can see the Miata influence on the sides though. Anyone got pictures of the back?--Thescarydude 13:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) It kind of looks like a chevy cavalier but then again it may be a Mazda MX5.Andrew nicholson 17:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Oooooh, I second the Mazda MX5 theorey! I never thought of that but now that it is in my mind I totally agree!!! Aarondude5 8:14 P.M. April 14, 2014. (GMT 5:00 EST) I think the front end is almost exact to the MX5, along with the overall body style. But looking at the Back end and logo, it somewhat looks like a BMW M3. Can I get some opinions on this? -Aarondude5 8:44 PM 4/12/14 (EST) I accidentally discovered how closely the front of the GTA IV Manana resembles the 1974 Dodge Monaco. I decided to edit the text to let others know. Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you that a Dodge happens to look so similar, but look for yourself. -AmirGTR :As I've said in my edit: "The Buick has a taller grille and a portion of the grille under the headlights, the Dodge does not (the bumper also looks nothing like the Dodge's." Compare this to that as opposed to that.--Thescarydude 14:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Definitely agree that it looks more like the Buick than the Monaco. Especially that it seems to be a luxury car. Though obviously the Buick and Monaco look very similar as well. : So what about the handling? It feels like it has a very Mercedes like handling. It's soft but has little body roll. It RWD and yet it understeers. What's your input on that? -AmirGTR 10:04, July 4, 2010 (PST) : I think it handles like any old coupe would, heavy, cumbersome, slow acceleration and poor brakes, but it still looks better than the Manana in Vice City!!Stretchdriver 19:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Stretchdriver Its me or in french, Manana sound like Ma nana (My Girlfriend)? Bondergomme 02:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Manana is Spanish for "tomorrow", and the Manana is based on the Cadillac Eldorado (Spanish for "mythical city of gold"), I highly doubt a french meaning is accurate.Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 15:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but it still sound like my girlfriend in french. maybye it mean that the car is good for you girlfriend because its slow?Bondergomme (talk) 01:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Guys while you are editing please be aware of the heading that you are posting under. GTA IV information is getting put under GTA LCS heading. I recommend creating another heading and moving all GTA IV Manana talk under that heading. :) -Aarondude5 8:18 P.M. 4/12/14 (5:00 GMT EST) Hardtop Manana My edit aout the hard top version in GTA Online was reverted. If no one believes this is true, I have video proof: https://youtu.be/SzU0HDJSJT4 Darkgreenmeme (talk) 18:03, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :There should be a reasoning for it, but I believe it is because a hardtop Manana is not that rare in Online. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:23, January 6, 2018 (UTC) ::It isn't that rare at all. The Manana is just a rare car. The components of every car have the same chance of spawning, so there's a 1/2 chance of it having a roof or not. There's no need to have video evidence, it's data. Monk Talk 19:14, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Ok, lets think about this. The vast majority of Manana that are encountered are Gang Mananas. Gang Mananas are always topless. Rare or not, lets assume that players encounter a non-Gang Manana 50% of the time. If these are 50% hardtops, then a player would encounter a hardtop in total 25% of the time, which makes it rare compared to the topless version. That' just basic data analysis. Anecdotally, I can say that I have encountered many, many topless Mananas, but after over 3 years of playing I've only seen or noticed one hardtop version in free mode. :::That said, it just seems odd that there is not one mention or picture of the hardtop version in the article, or is that something that is never supposed to be written about? It is also a misnomer to call it a converible, since it doesn't convert. It is just topless. Darkgreenmeme (talk) 01:49, January 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::I agree with most of your points, the page is definitely missing info on the hardtop variant and should theoretically call the "convertible" style "topless", however the "topless" nomenclature has been utilised by Rockstar specifically for vehicles with two purchasable variants that can also be modified at LS Customs from one to the other (e.g. Banshee, Voltic, Coquette etc), whereas the Manana is not yet available to buy in either body style and can not be modified from one to the other. However, as Monk points out above, the non-gang Manana is a random spawn in Story and Online that can be either the hardtop or topless. It took me 15 minutes cruising around Rancho and Cypress Flats in story mode as M to carjack a "normal" NPC hardtop and about the same as F to pick up an NPC topless one (both while driving random cars, not a "seed" car). I don't even think it can be classed as "rare" and isn't Online specific, so your edit was still invalid and deserved to be removed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:44, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::Just a small point, the Kalahari has two variants (introduced in two different updates) In the website text, it refers to the topless Kalahari, however the in-game text is just "Kalahari", so assigning the term "topless" to the specific condition that it can be modified in the mod shop is not really valid. Also, as another example, the Rapid GT can be purchased as "topless", however the in-game text is still just "Rapid GT", and it is actually a convertible. I think you cannot modify it to a hardtop. Darkgreenmeme (talk) 22:02, January 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I had a feeling there were one or two that didn't fit the pattern but couldn't remember them. We'll have to give some consideration (if it hasn't already been discussed) to how best to include all the hardtop vs topless variants on each page. They are not specifically mentioned in the Policy. Personally, I'd like to see a tabbed design gallery with shots of both versions. NB, playing Online last night, found about 1/4 of the civilian Mananas were hard-tops (but that's just RNG being RNG). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:22, January 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::One more counter example: the Albany Stallion. Its in-game text is "Stallion (topless)", and there is no hardtop variant, thus cannot be converted in the mod shopDarkgreenmeme (talk) 00:02, January 10, 2018 (UTC) FYI, the vehicle page names work of GXT2 entry names. Only the websites / garages list the (Topless) names and that's again, as you've already stated, simply because some of these models don't allow the roof to be removed or added. No idea why. The RAPID GT and 9F are an exception, since it's either an animated convertible, or a solid roof, and they are internally two entirely separate vehicle models. Coquette, Coquette Classic, Banshee, Voltic, Manana, Peyote, are examples of vehicles where the roof is an attachment; not separate vehicles. Hence, their in-game entry name doesn't list as Topless. Rockstar are stupid to make the attachment available on an entirely separate vehicle purchase when it's not a separate vehicle; that's why we listed them separately on the website pages. But because they're not separate named nor separate vehicle models, there's no need to split pages. @Smurf the tabbed design galleries are a must. There are a few but not many. It's also completely necessary to have front/rear quarters for the models with or without the roof, like I did with Voltic and Banshee. I really think we've stirred some facts around unnecessarily here, so I'm going to leave this here - Monk Talk 00:31, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Try not to think about it too hard, and forget about what you know about the vehicle websites. If the roof doesn't affect the design of the car without the roof, they can't be separate. For example, 811, if you manage to spawn, through trainer for example, if you keep spawning one after another, you should get an equal number of 811s with and without the roof. The roof attachment can be added as Customs on this car, but it's not much different to the other examples, Coquette, Banshee, etc...the roof is just a modification in this case, not a model attachment. Hence, it can be added at RSC. The Contender's bedcap is the same. The website is probably just a lazy attempt to let you get a car with a roof. Because the component isn't a modification part, it can't be added at Customs, and R* couldn't be bothered changing it into a modification part, so they just made the model component switch on and off when purchasing either the standard or topless. Again, they're model components, so they have equal chance of spawning. Same with Stallion. Notice Burger Shot Stallion? The roof isn't an additional component, it's physically part of the body, so it's always roofed. Monk Talk 00:49, January 10, 2018 (UTC)